


all辫儿  张老板开店13

by Y_Z



Category: all辫
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 05:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21069332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Y_Z/pseuds/Y_Z





	all辫儿  张老板开店13

周一，郭麒麟已经回了学校，小辫儿忙完了生意给门脸落了锁已经晚上十一点了。

今晚客人格外多，有一穿小白吊带超短裙的女人过来买套子，她要了两盒超薄的冈本，还都是最大号的那种。按理说女生来买这种东西，见着店主是个男人，多少也得有点不好意思，那女人却一点儿没那样的感觉，反而意味深长的打量着小辫儿，看了好一会儿，才付钱走了。

反而是小辫儿觉着不自在，低下头检查了好几回，确定自己没什么不妥的地方。

凭良心说，其实人姑娘根本没那个意思，小辫儿自个儿心虚，没底气。昨儿他答应了九良今晚去找他，那小子看着跟一自闭儿童似的，其实比谁都坏。趁小辫儿困得迷糊的时候让他答应了不平等条约，这会儿饶是小辫儿再委屈，也得给这事办了。那叫什么来着，自己撩的骚，跪着也得做完。

小辫儿委屈，但小辫儿听话，他昨儿答应人了，今儿当然得干，他可是最守信用的——当然，主要也是因为，他这样也爽。

按九良提的，小辫儿在店里事先给自己做了润滑，找了个无线的小跳蛋送进去。他的身子已经习惯了各种各样的小道具，这个确实算不得什么。

然后他套上了一条规规矩矩的平角内裤，上身穿了件勉强遮住腿根的T恤。

那个女人就是这个时候来的，她付了钱之后离开，小辫儿也准备落锁收摊。

即使是夏天，午夜有凉风，小辫儿摘下墙上挂着的风衣穿上。风衣很长，几乎没过了小辫儿的膝弯。他扣了几粒扣子，就这样走了出去。

——天地良心，周九良可没有教他不穿裤子。

今儿他没开车来，好在深夜也有公交。他还挺顺利，刚刚走到站牌前，他想坐的那一辆就驶了过来。

车子里人很少，最前面的侧座上有两个姑娘在说悄悄话，最后面有一对中年夫妇，男人靠着女人正在睡觉。而他们的前面是一个和小辫儿年纪相仿的青年，他正戴着耳机闭目养神，对于到哪站了似乎并不关心。

到九良家不过三四站，小辫儿就近坐到了中段下车门那儿的座位上。四周没有人，他把双腿并拢夹紧，偷偷推开了兜里跳蛋的遥控器。

如果这个时候有人要下车，一定会看到一个瘦瘦高高的男人坐在座位上，他的手抓着旁边的金属扶手，抓的指尖泛白。眉头似蹙非蹙，眼睛微眯，紧紧咬着的下唇像是在忍耐着什么。他失神的望着车窗外，身子微微发着颤，喘息越发的局促。

车子一个颠簸，小辫儿险些哭出了声儿。那东西好死不死抵在了他的敏感点上，那一下颠簸后车子重新平稳前行，可那东西却被抵在了那里，再没有挪开。

小辫儿不安分的晃着腰，又不敢把幅度加大，生怕有人看过来。他小心翼翼的收缩着穴口，想给那东西挤出去一点，无奈小穴已经非常湿软了，吞进去容易，就这个坐着的姿势，再吐出去一些可太难了。

他急的不行，想关掉开关，又舍不得失去这种磨人的快感。

“嗯……！”  
车子一个急刹，小辫儿直接被惯性带的身子前倾，他扶住了前面座位的椅背，却在用力的时候忘记了后面塞着的凶器。那东西正抵在他的敏感点，随着这样一个动作，深入的顶在那儿，操的小辫儿一个没忍住溢出了一声呻吟。

车子里的交谈声戛然而止，坐在前面侧座的两个女生四下张望了一下，没有看出异样，便以为是自己的错觉，继续她们的话题。

小辫儿来不及感受高潮后的余韵，匆匆裹了裹风衣，从后门下了车。


End file.
